1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wire stripper for stripping an insulating sheath of an electrical wire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional type of wire stripper is intended for merely stripping an insulating sheath of an electrical wire, which raises a problem that the core wire is liable to become asunder when exposed after the removal of the insulating sheath. The core wire must be necessarily twisted by the operator to ensure proper electrical connection to be followed.